1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas generator for a restraining device of a vehicle, such as an airbag apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gas regenerator using a gas generating agent needs a filter for cooling and filtering combustion gas generated from the gas generating agent. However, the large volume of the filter is the cause of the increase in mass of the entire gas generator, thus there is an attempt to reduce the mass and volume of the filter.
JP-U No. 3,004,037 discloses a gas generator that eliminates a first cooling filter 20 by disposing a baffle member 36 within a first slag capturing chamber 50 in FIG. 1.